


Lucifer taught me that

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, it's always lucifer's fault, mom daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: “Lucifer taught me that,” Trixie exclaimed, her eyes wide, as she grinned, laying down with her stomach down and rested her chin on her mom's shoulder.“What?” Chloe asked, eyes wide.“He woke me up like this once,” Trixie explained and she came back to rest her head on the pillow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Lucifer taught me that" || [Read on Tumblr](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/159274280943/lucifer-taught-me-that-as-prompt)

Trixie lowered the handle with her elbow and opened the door with her back.  
The room was dark and Chloe was sleeping.  
Trixie's arms were full of toys, and as she tried to move, she kept them in one arm, so she could grab one of the toys with her other hand.  
She threw a plush to her mom, but Chloe didn't notice and continued to sleep peacefully.  
She tried again, taking another plush from her arms and she tossed it on the bed. It hit the duvet but not her mom.  
She tried the last time, but in her temper she threw all her stuffed toys in the air.  
They went everywhere. On the bed and the floor, on the furniture and on her mom, who finally woke up.  
Chloe stretched an arm to turn on the table lamp, groggy and confused as she watched the hour, then she turned to the door.  
Trixie was leaning towards the door with legs and arms crossed, staring outside with a vague expression.  
“Trixie, babe.” Chloe murmured. “Are you okay? What are you doing?” She asked, her tone too soft, as she stood up.  
“Oh mommy,” replied the girl, in a surprised tone. “Did I wake you?”  
Chloe furrowed her eyebrows then she pointedly looked behind her.  
“Your toys walked by themselves here?”  
“When you don't look they move,” Trixie whispered, as thought it was a conspiracy.  
Chloe picked her up in her arms carefully, and came back to the bed. She laid down and she covered them both with blankets.  
“Why are you awake at this hour? Bad dream? Stomach ache?”  
Trixie shook her head.  
“I'm hungry.”  
“Oh,” Chloe mouthed. “And why did you throw all your toys here?”  
“Lucifer taught me that,” Trixie exclaimed, her eyes wide, as she grinned, laying down with her stomach down and rested her chin on her mom's shoulder.  
“What?” Chloe asked, eyes wide.  
“He woke me up like this once,” Trixie explained and she came back to rest her head on the pillow.  
Chloe was astounded.  
“He told me that if I want something, I have to go and grab it. And I'm really hungry, mommy.”  
Chloe smiled. “You know you don't have to believe everything he says, right?”  
Trixie nodded.  
“But he's funny. I like what he says.”  
Chloe got her close and gave her a kiss on the head.  
Her girl was spending too much time with Lucifer it seemed.  
“I'll go to make some hot milk with cookies. Okay?”  
“Can I help you?”  
“Of course, monkey.”


End file.
